Ian Kabra is in love with you know who!
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: This is a classic story continuation of the Tutoring a holt by Volcani lily! I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES!
1. Preparing for the first date

**Hey everyone, im Erodie Namic. This is my first fic and I am ready for this! First order of buisness, DISCLAIMER: I, Erodie Namic, do not own the 39 clues or any character potrayed here. Noe, second order of buisness is that this is a continualtion of Volcanic Lily's "Tutoring a Holt" so if things don't quite add up i think you should check out that story first. Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Preparing for a dinner.

Ian Kabra was being especially nice today. His sister, Natalie, was confused when she had at first heard Ian yelp for joy. When she walked in on him smiling like an idiot at the computer screen he simply looked up at his younger sister and said; "Natalie, I think I rather liked flying out of London now!" In his silky British accent.

"What do you mean Ian, the jet was terrible and you nearly vomited! How could you have enjoyed that?" Natalie asked.

"Look! Hamilton Holt e-mailed me saying, "Hey dude, you helped me get together with Sinead and I wanted to thank you by getting a dinner date set up for you and Amy. Don't try arguing, I have Sinead on the phone with Amy and we know she'll be there." I didn't like him calling me a "Dude" but he is a lot better of a ….. Friend, than any other person I've met!" Ian explained.

"Amy, is going to have dinner, with you? Uh, I don't mean to spoil you party, really I don't, but you kind of trapped her in a cave in South Korea, most people wouldn't count _that _as a starter relationship!" Natalie interrogated, the way her mother taught her.

Ian's face fell.

"I know. I just thought with the e-mail and things, that maybe, your right, why would she even tolerate _speaking _with me, let alone actually having _dinner _with me. The game of chess was just a Madrigal be the nice one thing." Ian said in dismay.

"Oh, well now I feel guilty, she might actually want to, I suppose you should go." Natalie told him.

"Really! You wouldn't mind! Thank you! Oh, uh, are you sure, I wouldn't want you overwhelmed with Lucian leaders business." Ian asked.

"I'm Lucian leader too Ian. For the sake of all your sanity, go!" Natalie ordered.

Ian ran to his room, put on a suit and didn't bother with his hair. It was Friday and his date was tonight, no way was he going to go all out and scare Amy Cahill away. He was going to act like his feeling for the girl were fake, and he would hide them. He wanted to make sure that Amy Cahill shared the feeling mutually before he asked her to be his.

Ian walked back to his computer and smiled at the e-mail one more time. He sent one back saying; "Allright, i suppose, what place?"

Seconds later Hamilton's message came through "We will be at this place called Joey's, I'm taking Sinead, and speaking of which, she texted me and said we're on. Amy is definately comeing! You two are gonna _so _enjoy this!"

Ian was grinning bigger and bigger until he noticed and positioned himself as a person of quality, then he heard his driver call him to his waiting limosine. He was really going to go out on a date with Amy Cahill. He messaged Hamilton one more time, "Alright then, thank you, Hamilton. Maybe your not such a _Dolt _ater all!"

**I know I know, very short chapter, well i was in a rush for time so sorry! Please review! i dont care if you insult my creativity i just want to know what you all think!**


	2. The best date ever!

**Chapter 2: The date.**

Ian walked to his limo. He was on his way to go on a date with a beautiful and wonderouse girl. Amy Cahill. The Limo pulled up to the resteraunt he was going to meet Amy, Hamilton, and Sinead at for their double date. Ian saw Amy just inside, he was really going to get to do this! Hamilton was watching the door for Ian when he walked in. As soon as Ian steeped foot in the door Hamilton was allready waveing him over.

Even though he was expertly trained to hide emotions very well, it took every bit of strength in his body for Ian not to smile or blush. He sat down and the date begun.

"Hello Ian. How are you today?" Amy asked.

"Very well. I suppose. If you count leaving Natalie in charge of the Lucian branch for a couple hours." Ian answered.

"Oh, sorry for haveing you forced into this. Sinead kind of ordered me to enjoy this." Amy said appologetically.

"All is OK, I hope I can enjoy this instead of worrying about my sister." Ian told her.

"Yeah, Nellie practicaly shoved me into the car and took off, so I'm a liitle worried for Dan." Amy admitted.

"Why? Danial seems perfectly capable of handleing himself, after all, you practically raised him, so he will be fine, I'm sure." Ian assured her.

"I know, but I cant help but worry! What if he blows something up!" Amy said.

"Look, my sister is absolutely the worst leader ever, and I left _her _in charge if military all over the world so I could come out here and have this date with you. If I can do that withiut worrying, surely you can let your little brother let himself of the hook and have some fun while his sister is haveing dinner with her... with me." Ian said.

Ian was close to blushing when he almost said "boyfriend" but he stopped himself. He would definately scare her off if he said that! Just then he noticed that the other two people on this date were grabbing jackets and getting ready to leave.

"Where are the two of you off to." Ian questioned.

"Oh, we are going to the resteraunt across the street where our reservations are ready." Sinead answered.

"This isn't where were eating?" Amy asked.

"No, this isn't where me and Sinead are eating, you guys have your reservations here. We are going to go have our date over there." Hamilton explained.

"Uh, Hamilton, Sinead, this is a _double _date. Meaning you stay here and we _all _are haveing a date." Ian interogated.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, Hamilton and I aren't staying here, we kind of planned you guys a date on your own, So bye, see you in an our or two." Sinead said and at that they left.

"Well, that was awfully rude of them!" Ian said.

"Yeah, well, Ham paid for all this so we might as well enjoy it." Amy said.

"Wait, you still want to have this date, I thaught that as soon as they left you would't want to do this?" Ian asked, trying not to sound _too_ happy.

"Well, uh, I-I just th-thaght we m-might as well, s-since we're all r-ready h-here and all." Amy studered.

Now Ian was practically forceing himself not to blush or smile or do anything risky.

"Well, then, we had better order than." Ian said.

The two ordered food fit for a king. They feasted and talked and laughed. For the first time ever Ian let loose. He wasn't all stuck up and jerkish. He burped and laughed and let his guard down. He could relax and have fun for once. Amy didn't say anything about innerbranch peace. For this moment they were just two teenagers on a date haveing fun. After the food they still had 15 minutes untill Ham and Sinead came back.

"Nellie actually tripped and spilled the shake all over the bell boy! She was so embarressed!" Amy said, continuing the conversation of most embarrassing moments.

"No, that doesn't compare to when my father, no joke, forgot his pants at home and went to a meeting likr that. No one even told him until this little girl, about 7 years old, said "Mum, why isn't that man wearing pants, doesn't he know people think he's crazy?" and that wasn't the half of it, he had to borrow a pair of swim trunks for his meeting!"Ian told her.

"What! No way! He must have been so mortified!" Amy laughed.

"He was, and when he got home he said that the people at worked found his dress code forcoming." Ian laughed back.

Just then Hamilton and Sinead came up.

"Hey guys! Oh my gosh you have _got _to try the red herring over there. Absolutely deliciouse!" Sinead said coming up.

"Well, we will, next saturday when me and Ian go out again. This was really fun, I want to do it again soon! Ian was nice and we laughed! He has the best laugh ever, I hate my laugh!" Amy said excitedly.

"_You _hate _your_ laugh! I can't stand mine! Your laugh is cute and small, I sound like and engine when _I _laugh! Wait, we're going out again on saturday?" Ian said.

"Well, yeah, I mean, unless your busy or if you don't want to..." Amy said blushing a little.

"No! Of course I want to. I'm not busy! Next saturday it is!" Ian said, blushing as well.

"Dude, are you blushing? You've gone and made a new shade of red!" Hamilton exclaimed.

Ian had let his guard down and had forgotten to stop himself from blushing or smiling. He qwickly unblushed himself.

"No, I'm just, well, uh, I'm..." Ian tried.

"Hamilton leave him alone, he was just red from the heat in here. This place has no air conditioning and so I'm probuly just as red!" Amy argued.

"Yes, thats it! The heat here is unbareable and you two didn't have to sit her for an hour and a half so you wouldn't know how hot is is so can I go and get home before my sister starts a war by accident!" Ian agreed.

"Yeah, and before my brother blows somthing up!" Amy continued.

"Uh, I guess." Sinead said.

"Thank you, come on Amy, I'll give you a lift to your house." Ian said dismissing the subject. Then he grabbed her hand and the both of them left, blushing the whole way out.


	3. We have another date!

Ian walked in on Natalie who was giving corect orders and actually doing pretty good as a leader.

"You look like you have everything under control here, good jod Natalie." Ian's silky British accent rang.

"Oh, hello Ian, did you enjoy your date?" Natalie sang.

"Yeah, it was really fun, so um, how was leading the worlds military?"Ian asked.

"Why?" Natalie responded.

"Oh, no reason just wanting to make sure you liked it." Ian answered.

"Well i did, it was fun." Natalie said, pleased with his answer.

"Oh, thats good, so, you wouldn't mind doing it again?" Ian asked.

"No. Why, when are you thinking?" Natalie returned.

"Like, maybe, next saturday?" Ian said, trying not to give too much away.

"Why next saturday." Natalie interogated.

"Oh, for petes sake! Amy wants to go out again on saturday and I agreed, I was an idiot! I started saying yes and of course and I wasn't busy and I think I blushed and even worse than that I laughed! You've heard me laugh it's a terrible laugh! And Amy said she liked my laugh and I kept blushing without even noticing until Hamilton, that brut said I had invented a new shade of red! He was right too! That and I probubly looked like a tomato! Thats how red I was it was absolutely embarrassing! And even worse than all that I drove her home when Sinead was supposed to and Dan thought I had drugged her with how giddy she was for some reason that I had no control over and that idiot through a lamp at me! I dodged it expertly of course but he still through a lamp at me!" Ian blurted all in about three seconds.

"Ian, I just wanted to know why you'd be out, not the whole bloody story!" Natalie laughed. "And yes, I'll lead again on saturday, school's out tommorow for summer and since we just moved here permonately i think that we should register for school near the end of summer, I found out what school Amy goes to and the high school looks pretty stable, so you would be fine there, it's a school of people like us, rich I mean. Anyways, i think me and you have to train siriously on how your going to act on your next date." She added.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Oh, but, um, what do you think a girl would, uh, like, as, uh, a presant?" Ian asked.

"I think I can help you with that." Natalie turned to her computer where she had a diary page pulled up. "Did you knoe that Amy puts her diary on an online diary page?"

Ian looked at the page and smiled. It was easy to get, not too expensive seeing as Amy didn't like expensive gifts, but all about, it was perfect. The page read: "The one thing I wnat a guy to get for me..."

**Same time at Amy's house.**

Amy walked in and waved one more time at Ian who smiled and agerned to his limo.

"DANIAL ARTHUR CAHILL! Why on earth did you throw a lamp at him?" Amy screamed

"AMY HOPE CAHILL! Why on earth did you let him drive you home!" Dan yelled back.

"Because he so kindly allowed me to ride with him to my home! Now answer my question." Amy spat.

"I through a lamp at him because it was smaller and more arodinamic!" Dan spat back.

"You still don't throw a lamp at him, throw a remote! You brake those all the time!" Amy chastised.

"I couldn't reach one!" Dan countered.

Then they both started laughing.

"Uh, Dan? I know you not gonna like this but..." Amy started.

"EWWWW! Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss back if he kissed you? Did he kiss back if you kissed him?" Dan bluted.

"WHAT? NO!" Amy yelled.

"Then what won't i like?" Dan said.

"Uh, I, he, we have another date next saturday." Amy said a little less confidant than she had hoped for.

"EWWWWER! He asked you on another date! I'm gonna kill him!" Dan said angrilly.

"Actually, I kind of, um, asked him." Amy said smiling awkwardly.

"I KNEW IT! HE DRUGGED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE THROWN SOMETHING HARDER AND ACTUALLY TRIED TO HIT HIM!" Dan screeched.

"NO! I wasn't like that! He was just being really sweet and funny and we talked and I had fun, and why do you _always _think he drugged me?" Amy said qwickly.

"I don't _always _assume that he drugged you, I just assume sometime when you guys are alone togather that he drugged you!" Dan countered.

"Look, like it or not you helped set this up. And we are haveing this date next saturday!" Amy concluded.

"Fine, as long as I get to give him the speech." Dan barganed.

"Fine. You can give him the speech!" Amy said through gritted teeth.

"YES! I'M GONNA HAVE HIM _SO _SCARED HE'LL WISH I _DID_ HIT HIM WITH THAT LAMP!" Dan said happily.

_I have another date. WE have another date! What should I wear? _Amy thought.

* * *

**OK! So , I know its extemely unlikely but _please _review! Next chapter will be the date. Tell me what you think the gift is!**

**Peace, love, and Taco's **Erodie Namic. :33 P.S You will see :33 alot!


	4. How did you know?

Ian went to the store. He looked for what seemed like an eternity until he spotted the one thing he was looking for. A white rose. This particular rose was large. It was perfect. He walked over to it. The price was excedeingly small. $20. He picked it up, careful not to prick himself. He walked over to the register and pulled out his wallet after delicately placeing the rose on the counter. He looked at the clock. Drat! He was going to be late if he didn't get out of there now! He ripped a hundred out not careing to look for a twenty.

"Keep the change!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

"Thanks man!" The clerk yelled.

Ian ran to the limo and jumped in to it. He looked at the rose. Still perfect! Yes! He had succesfully gotten a white rose. Now he was on his way to another date with this magnificent girl. He smiled. The limo pulled up to the place that Amy had said she'd be at. He walked in and asked the reservations clerk if he had seen Amy. The man claimed not to know tapping his pocket. Ian rolled his eyes and place a hundred on the counter. The man loooked at the the money then said, "She hasn't arrived yet, I'll point her to the table you have reserved."

The man pointed to a table on the balcony. Ian picked this table because it had an excelant view. He took a seat and held the rose so it wouldn't tear. He saw Amy walking and quickly looked in a mirror. He smiled. Then he looked back at Amy. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. Her hair was down and neatly brushed. She was wearing her all too familiar jade necklace that her grandmother once wore. This complimented her emerald eyes perfectly. He looked in the mirror one more time. He was wearing his fathers auborn tie, which Natalie had insisted made Ian's eyes look magnificent. He returned his attention back to Amy, who was coming towards him.

"Hey Ian, how are you, I like your tie, it compliments your eyes." Amy said smiling. She sat down. Ian had hidden the rose on his lap, invisible to Amy.

"Thank you, my sister insisted I wear it. I love you necklace, I have always admired the dragon." Ian said, smiling about the compliment he had just recieved.

"Thanks, Nellie said it made my eyes pop." Amy said grinning more.

"It does, your eyes are beautiful." Ian said.

"Thanks." Amy said blushing a bit.

"Well, I got you something." Ian said smiling more.

"Really? Uh, I didn't expect..." She started, but interupted herself at the sight of the rose.

"Oh my God! Is that a white rose?" Amy said wide eyed.

"Yes it is, and I got it for you, I thought this would suffice, a diamong necklace or a ruby tiara didn't really seem like something you'd like." He said smiling more.

"I-I love it! Thank you Ian! How did you know?" Amy said happily.

"Yeah, Natalie said you might like it." Ian admitted smiling.

"I do, I really love it." Amy said grabbing the rose from Ian.

She lifted to her nose and smiled.

"Then shall we eat?" Ian said gesturing to the menu.

The two ordered another king worthy feast. They talked and smiled and laughed. Then Ian really let go. He relaxed like on the first date and he even burpped again.

"I don't get it, you never did anything like _burping _before?" Amy said laughing.

"Oh, yeah, before, if my mother found out I wasn't a posed mannerful git she would have killed me! I can really let loose with you here, like I'm not bombarded with expectations." Ian said laughing more.

"I really _love _spending time with you Ian." Amy said blushing a bit more.

"I love spending time with you too, Amy." Ian said trying not to blush. Then she smiled so adorably that the blush came back with firey vengence.

"Well, since it _is _summer, maybe we can go out tomorrow, like not dinner but I have to do some Madrigal obstical training tomorrow, so, would you like to join me?" Amy said smiling hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that very much." Ian said.

Ian waved the waiter over and paid the bill. Then he walked out to his limo and Amy got another ride. They talked the whole way to the house and Ian got out to open her door and walk her to her porch. When he arrived Amy told him about the deal she made with Dan so Ian had to come inside to get "The speech."

Dan was waiting inside with three chairs, two faceing towards each other and one faceing their side. Dan escorted Ian to one of the two face forward chairs and Amy to the side faceing one. Nellie pulled up a chair on the other side with some popcorn. After about 15 straight minutes of "speech" Dan had stopped and said he was finished. Then Ian asked if he could see Dan alone. Dan looked questioningly at Ian who said he had a question. Then Dan said yes and the two adgerned to the bathroom and turned on faucets, old habits die hard.

"OK, Cobra, what have you got you say?" Dan said, inspecting the room for posible weapons, you know, sneeky Cobra and all, can't be too careful.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you something." Ian said nervously.

"Yeah, I know, you kind of all ready said that." Dan said a bit annoyed.

"Well, Dan,..." Ian started, to be cut off by Dan.

"Wait, _Dan _Since when do you call me _Dan_?" He asked. "This must be really important for you not to say Danial."

"I want your permission, to, um, d-date, Amy." Ian said slowly.

"Oh my god! You studdered! You really want to date my sister?" Dan blurted.

"Yes, I do, and I want your permission." Ian said looking at the floor. This for a _Cobra _was practicaly a surrender.

"You really like her don't you?" Dan said in a voice close to whisper.

"Yes." Ian said blushing badly, he didn't care, let Dan see him blush, it didn't matter.

"Then, yes, you have my permission to date Amy. You have been OK towards her, but don't rush it, Amy hates guys that rush, I would sudgest 3 more dates before asking her out. Maybe just 2, but I don't want any funny buisness, she gets hurt, I'll kill you." Dan said very siriousely.

Ian smiled. "Yes, of course, thank you Dan." Ian said almost clicking his heals.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Dan said turning off the faucets.

The two left the room to find the girls anxiously waiting for them to come out.

"Soooooooooo, what did you talk about?" Nellie sang.

"If we turned on the faucets, then that means we wanted you not to know." Dan said.

"I know, I was hoping you would forget it was a private conversation." Nellie said.

"Well, I'm gonna take Ian back to the door, Natalie is probubly getting worried." Amy said grabbing Ian's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Well, I think he got all the ranting he had to out. I'm not even gonna ask about the bathroom conversation. Good bye Ian, I'll see you tommorow, bright and early for some training.

"You got it Amy, see you tommorow." Ian said and walked away. Boy, did he want to kiss her.


	5. Madrigal training

Ian walked in his house and ran as fast as he could towards the stairs. He didn't slow down when he reached them, instead he clicked his heals while jumping on the stairs. He was going to tell his sister that he was going to ask Amy Cahill out. He was so happy he had run in and told her the whole story in a grand total of 5 seconds.

"Well, Danial was nice to have said yes. He could have told you no staight up." Natalie told him.

"Yeah, and I had a crazy thought leaving Amy's house." Ian said, alot slower this time.

"Oh? What was that?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I really wanted to kiss her. She was looking at me and I was caught in her eyes and I just kind of left. I really wanted to." Ian admitted.

"Hmm, so just do it tommorow during your date." Natalie said.

"WHAT! B-but how. I don't want to scare her off or anything!" Ian blurted.

"Well, when you are training tommorow find a perfect time, then do it. Then after your done, turn away and pretend like you shouldn't have done it. Then look back and if she was ok with it she will either kiss you, or she wont slap you." Natalie said.

"Um, ok, I guess." Ian said. "I should go to bed, I have to get up early tommorow."

"Oh, Ian, one more thing." Natalie said.

"Yes?" Ian said.

"She'll be ok with it, I'm sure, so after you think your ready to ask her out, make sure Danial is there, so she doesn't have an excuse." Natalie said with a smile.

Ian laughed to himself. Here he was and his younger sister had to tell him how to kiss someone.

**Same time at Amy's house.**

Amy turned around.

"Dan! What was it he asked you?" Amy asked.

"Dude, I'm so not telling you." Dan answered.

"Why not?"Amy asked.

"Cuz, it was a personal guy issue, don't worry, it has nothing to do with you." Dan lied.

"Hm. Well, allright. Nellie, could I talk to you alone please?" Amy asked.

"Sure kiddo, we wont have to do the bathroom procedure will we?" She called.

"No, I have a better idea." Amy said bringing her into Nellie's room. She turned on the boom box and flipped it full blast.

"I like this eavesdropping prosedure alot better." Nellie said over the sound.

Amy took her into the walk in closet so it wasn't as loud.

"OK kiddo, what is it?" Nellie asked.

"I think I'm in love with Ian." Amy said looking at the floor.

"OK. So why did you have to talk to me here for that?" Nellie asked.

"Because I don't think I should be." Amy said.

"Oh, Amy. It's ok. I think this guys ligit. If you don't trust me on that ask all your 39 clue buddies." Nellie said picking up Amy's phone and handing it to her.

"Now, I have to go make dessert for Fiske and Dan, do you want some too?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll come with and talk to everyone out there." Amy said opening the door and turning off the music.

Little did she know that Nellie had motioned Dan to follow on the way to the room and he had hidden in her chocolate cubord. He had heard every word and he would get more details from the phone calls.

Amy looked through her contacts and decided to start with Sinead, she knew Hamilton would be with her and she was right.

"Hello?" Sinead's voice came.

"Hey Sinead, it's Amy." She said.

"Oh, hi amy, how was your date tonight? Oh, wait, Ham's here so I'll put you on speaker." Sinead asked.

"Hey Amy! How was the date?" Hamilton said.

"Great. Hi Hamilton, uh, I'm actually glad you are togather for this call, it's about Ian." Amy said.

"Oh, no, the date crashed didn't it?" Sinead said.

"NO NO NO! It was great, he gave me a white rose." Amy said, looking at the new center peice to her table. The rose was beautiful in the vase on the table.

"Ok, so what do you have to say Amy?" Hamiton said.

"Well, I'm, sort of, well, uh, I think I'm in love with him." Amy answered.

"Awww! This is great! Wait, what happened?" Sinead said.

"Well, he gave me the rose, and afterwards, after the date, when he was leaving after Dan gave him the speech, I thaught I was going to kiss him." Amy said.

"Aw, how sweet." Hamilton said.

"Well, I thaught you ought to know, I'm gonna talk to Jonah, I havent heard from him in a while, so, I thought I should call you first." Amy said.

"Yeah, well, hope thing turn out ok." Sinead said. "Bye Amy."

"Hope he doesn't get hit by a car asking you out like I did with Sinead. Bye Amy." Hamilton said and then hung up.

Amy found Jonah and called.

"Yo." Came Jonahs voice.

"Hey Jonah, haven't heard from you in a while." Amy said.

"Hey Amy, yeah, but I've heard far too much about you talking to Ian." Jonah said.

"WHAT! Really, when, what about, what was he saying?" Amy asked.

"Woah, slow down girl, I can't keep up! Why are you wanting to know?" Jonah said.

Amy told him about the Sinead and Hamilton thing and then the first date and the date from tonight.

"And, I think I'm in love with him." Amy finished.

"That's alot to deal with and Hamilton got hit by a car? Dang, and I thought he could take a hit before, and this whole date tommorow, I wouldn't call myself a romantic..." Jonah was interupted.

"Yeah, heaven forbid that Jonah Wizard should gloat." Amy interjected.

"Anyways, being a guy I think I can tell that tommorow, Ian Kabra is going to try and Kiss you." He finished.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, I think it's just a guy thing." Jonah said.

"OK. Lets say he does, what do I do?" Amy asked.

"Well, nothing. But after he does it, after he pulls away, it's _your _turn to kiss _him." _Jonah said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Well, like I said it's a guy thing. If you don't kiss him after he kisses you, then it's like your saying you don't approve. Sure slapping is a way to go but if you don't at least kiss back, it's worse than slapping. Your pretty much dissing him completely." Jonah explained.

"Oh, so what do you suggest I do?" Amy asked.

"Well, after he pulls away, he'll most likely think he shouldn't have done it and turn away. He'll look back and wait for being kissed, slapped, or dissed. Then, you make you decision. My addvice, kiss him don't diss him." Jonah said.

"Uhh, ok." Amy said. Then she hung up.

**The next morning.**

Ian woke up extra early and ate brakfast, then brushed his teeth as clean as possible. The he ate a few mints and practically drank a bottle of mouthwash. He didn't want rancid breath to be how Amy remebered their first kiss.

The phone rang and Ian picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Ian It's me. Ready? We're right outside." Amy's beatiful voice came.

"Yes I'm on my way out." Ian said grabbing his pack. He had stashed some gum in it, can't be too careful.

Ian ran out to the car and hopped in. Dan was sitting in the front passenger seat and Nellie was in the drivers seat. This had honestly scared Ian. He had senn Nellie drive in the race for the 39 clues but he wasn't sure what it was like first hand. He hid his fear though, he had to make a good inpression, this was a very important day.

They arrived at training and Nellie dropped off Ian and Amy then took Dan back to the house for brakfast and she said she would be back in about 3 hours. Then she left.

"Well, I already know all of this stuff but I guess you don't so I'll show you the ropes." Amy said. "We'll start with my favorite obstical."

She grabbed his hand and he blushed. Then she led him to an elevator that took them up 12 stories, holding his hand the whole time. Finally they reached the top and Amy let go of his hand. The blush left almost instantly.

"This is the senario, your at the top floor of a building and the elevator broke down so your stuck inside with no way out. The electricity is out and you have to get down because your hungry and thisty and allabout bored. So, you have to open the latch that shows a 12 story drop." Amy explained. She told him how to hold on the pole to the shaft. Then how to slow down and she showed him on the practice pole.

"OK. I think I got it." Ian said smiling.

"Alrighty then, see ya down there." Amy said.

Amy grabbed the pole and positioned it so her head and torso were perpindicular to the pole with the pole between her legs. She loosened them and fell some floors then tightened so she would slow to a stop. She had told Ian that they had to grab flags and since she normally did this with Dan that there are always 2 flags. She checked. Yep, two flags. She grabbed hers and slid her way down stopping and jumping on the net.

"OK Ian, do what I did and grab your flag!" Amy cried up to him.

"OK, on my way down." Ian yelled back. He mimiced Amy's agile movements and made his way down to the flag then on down to ground level.

"That was amazing!" Ian said as he got down.

"I know right! It's so cool!" Amy said. She hugged him and then they had tripped with Ian on top of laughed.

Ian looked in her eyes for a moment, then he quickly but prcicely move his head towards hers and kissed her. The kiss was about 5 seconds and then he pulled away and looked positively petrafied. Her got off her and sat up with his head between his knees and his hands on his head.

It was close to Amy's turn. She had thought long about what her choice would be until she decided that she agreed with Jonah. Ian looked back and Amy kissed him. This one was longer. It lasted about a minute or so and finally she pulled away.

They both sat there for about 5 minutes and then they just stood up and started training again. Then when Nellie called and said she was on her way Amy went to sit down by Ian. They sat silently until Amy looked up and saw Ian changeing to reds that didn't even exist.

Nellie arrived and Ian broke the silence.

"Amy, I want to do something with you that I know you love. I want to go to the library with you tommorow." Ian said.

"Sure. Ian, I'd love that." Amy said smiling.

She got into the car with Ian close behind. Then they both just sat there and talked.


	6. Library date

Amy got home and walked to her room. Dan was there.

"Hello, how was your training?" Dan said looking sirious.

"It was OK." Amy said.

"Did you show Ian the elevator break down simulation?" Dan asked.

"Yes. It was fun." Amy said, not taking her eyes from the floor.

"So, what else happened?" Dan said catching her eye. He was looking at his phone frowning at it.

"Nothing, we did the bomb defuser and the poll volt." Amy said riviting her eyes back on the floor.

"Hm. For some reason..." He said lifting the phone so Amy could see. " I dont believe you."

There was a picture on it of her and Ian when Ian had looked back and Amy kissed him. Dan just looked up and said. " How was it?"

"Dan, I'[m so sorry, I-I don't know why I..." Amy started.

"No, it's ok, I'm glad you finally did it." Dan said, and with that, he left.

Amy walked to her bed and lied down. She felt the tingle on her lips from the kiss. She smiled and wished that it was longer than it was. She picked up her phone and dialed Hamilton's number. She knew that her riends would again be togather.

"Hi Amy! Sinead's here so I'll put you on speaker." Hamilton said.

"Hi Amy, whats up, how was the date. Jonah said that Ian was gonna try to kiss you." Sinead said practically yelling into the phone.

"Alot's up, It was GREAT and he did, and succeeded, and I re-kissed him! Amy yelled.

"That's great! So, when do you think he's gonna ask you out?" Sinead screamed.

"I don't know, I didn't think about that." Amy said.

"Jeez, I will _never_ understand the power of Cahill girl talk!" Hamilton laughed.

"Oh, sorry Ham. I forgot you were there." Amy said.

"You called _my _phone!" Hamilton countered.

"Yeah, so, whats been up with you guys?" Amy said.

"Well, we just finished a game of capture the flag with the Holt clan." Sinead said.

"It was kind of unfair, we had Me Sinead and dad, and the other team was Madison, Reagan and mom." Hamilton laughed.

"Needless to say I earned some honor points with Eisenhower. Madison even said that I was funner than most of the other girls Ham has dated because I acctually participated. Plus my Idea of where to hide the flag was perfect." Sinead said.

"She hid it in a whole, one that my dad uses for explosives." Hamilton yelled.

"The girls walked over it like 15 times before we stopped laughing and attacked. Ham and Eisenhower went for the flag and I protected ours." Sinead said.

"That seems fun." Amy said.

"It was, we're about to rematch." Hamilton said.

"Well, I guess I should let you go." Amy said and with that she hung up.

**Same time at Ian's house.**

Ian almost skipped in with how happy he was. He ran to his room where his master plan was unvailing. He walked in and picked up a book that he had written. He flipped through the paged until he reached page 30. Ian had written this book for the sole perpose of asking Amy Cahill to be his girlfriend. On the page in the book titled" The emerald angel." was written.

"The boy looked at this emerald angel and said. "Amy Cahill, will you go out with me?" -Ian Kabra." He thought it was well written. He walked to his car and was driven to the library he was to take Amy to and he asked the librarian if she could help.

"Well, this is an odd way to ask a girl out." The librarian said looking at the page that Ian had bookmarked. "I love it! Amy is a regular comer to the librry and she always talkeds about you Ian. I believe she will love this. It gives a shout out to her favorite thing, reading!" The librarian said with a misjivouse smile. "And she always takes book suggestions from me, so I can most definately help you with this, I won't take my day off tommorow Sue." She said.

"Thank you, this is really important to me." Ian said, and then he left.

**The next day at the library.**

Amy walked into the library she was supposed to meet Ian at. He was already there.

"Hi Amy!" He said.

"Hi Ian." Amy said mindlessly looking at the books.

Ian smiled at the librarian, who smiled back.

"Oh, Amy, we got a new book. This nice young man donated it, and I wanted you to have it. It seems alot more something you would want personally." She said.

"Really?" Amy said walking over to her.

"Yes, here you go, the Emerald angel." She read.

"Thank you." Amy said taking the book and walking back over to Ian.

"You donated this?" She asked not sounding quite sure.

"Yes, it's the only one in the world." Ian said smiling nervously.

"The only one. What did you hire an author?" She said sarcasticaly.

"No, I didn't need to. I wrote it." He said grinning more.

Amy opened the book and started reading. It was really good. She became engrossed and kept reading while Ian seemed to be counting the pages. After page 29 Ian looked away and looked red and all sorts of nervous. And when Amy read the page she could see why.

"Ian?" She said in a whisper.

"IAN! Of course, of course! How could I say no?" She yelled crying.

She jumped onto him and kissed him. Then hugged him. The kissed him again.

"So, do you like how I set it up?" Ian said with a practical ear to ear grin.

"Yes! I love it! You were really creative with things I like!" Amy cried.

"So. I guess we're togather now." Ian said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I guess so." Amy said

* * *

**Awww! Ok, this is the end. Sorry! I would continue it but I don't know where to go with it any more! :33**


End file.
